


All That Matters

by Kayluh1915



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Mentions of Hate Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayluh1915/pseuds/Kayluh1915
Summary: After coming out to the Beasts, Rhett needs some time away to remind himself about how much he loves Link.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, I came up with this while recently enjoying a 4-wheeler ride with my younger brother. I swear, I can't do anything without thinking about Rhink, guys. I just can't... but I love it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr [@Rhink4days](https://rhink4days.tumblr.com/) if you would like! I make gifs, edits, and (obviously) write when I get the chance!

Rhett stood by the baggage claim, idly scrolling through his Twitter feed to pass the time as he normally did. However, the longer he stood there, the more he found himself entertained by the rainbow of luggage rolling past him instead of his feed. Usual wholesome words were exchanged for horrendous slurs, plaguing each of Rhett’s scrolls with a sense of dread and self-doubt. One post, in particular, made him grip his phone so tight that he was surprised he didn’t break it.

The sound of luggage slamming beside him scared him out of his rage-induced fog, a pair of sparkling blue eyes helping to cool his blood as they stared at him with that crooked smile he’s loved for years.

“Got our bags while you were glued to Twitter. I thought we agreed no phones on our getaway trip.” Rhett sighed deeply and looked back to the disgusting tweet that was staring back at him. He thought for a moment before deciding to turn the phone off.

“You’re right, darlin’, I’m sorry. Just checkin’ something last minute.” Link giggled and handed him his suitcase.

“C’mon. The rental car should be in the parking lot by now.” Rhett took it from his hand and followed him out, his free hand cradling the small of Link’s back as they walked. The warm North Carolina air blew through Rhett’s curls, the scent of the mountains bringing back memories he’d almost forgotten about.

“Man, smell that air.” Link commented, taking another deep breath in. Rhett only smiled at his lover, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“I smell it, Bo. Smells like home.” They had been waiting a while for this trip. They were spending an entire two weeks together in the backwoods of North Carolina, away from their usual busy lives. Sure, they were going to visit their families, but Rhett had already made up his mind. This trip was for them. While they had been a couple for almost a year now, they had just recently come out to the Beasts and they were met with tons of love… and hate. Link would get mad as he normally would, but would forget about it once he cooled down, but Rhett remembered every word. He remembered when they would go out to eat, when they watched a movie on the couch, when they took their dogs out for a walk, and even when they took their love to sheets. He had gotten hateful comments before, but this was about his identity. This was about Link. This was more personal than normal. After fighting alone for several weeks, Rhett finally brought it up to his therapist during one of his sessions. She suggested they did something special together. Remind himself that he loved Link more than anything on this Earth and that that was all that mattered. At first, he was just planning a mini vacation to Disneyland or something, but after a phone call with his mother, he just couldn’t say no to a trip back home.

They found their rental car with no major problems. Rhett loaded in their luggage and hopped in the driver's seat, turning on the car and the air conditioner as quick as he could. The air was hot and muggy at first, taking away Rhett’s breath as it blasted him in the face, but felt great as soon as cooled down. A bit too great they found when they had to turn it down later on. About an hour of driving later, they were on the outskirts of their childhood town when Rhett made a sudden turn, catching Link off guard.

“Where ya goin’?”

“I told Cole I’d stop by before heading to Mom’s.” Link scoffed.

“First I heard about it. I was kinda lookin’ forward to Diane’s dinner.” Rhett shook his head.

“Oh, hush. It’ll only be for a few minutes.” Link didn’t believe him, but he let it go. It had been a while since Rhett had seen his older brother, so he figured that any extra time he spent with him was justified. They made it Cole’s another 20 minutes later, Rhett practically running up to his brother to hug him.

“It’s so good to see ya, brother,” Cole said, pulling away from their hug to ruffle his shoulders. He then turned his attention to Link, pulling him into the same tight hug he had just given Rhett.

“How ya’ doin’ little man?” Cole teased.

“Doing great, big man.” Cole’s wife was out of town so it was just him, Rhett, and Link. They sat on Cole’s front porch, chatting about life as they enjoyed a beer together.

“So, how’d the community react to you guys being a couple?” Cole asked, clueless as to how Rhett had taken the hateful comments. Link looked up at Rhett to read his face, but there was nothing on his face to read. Finally, Link answered for him.

“Most of them have been supportive, but a few have been… nasty. Rhett hasn’t been takin’ it too well.” Cole’s face fell.

“Oh, I’m sorry bro. I didn’t know or I wouldn’t have brought it up.” Rhett held up his hand.

“It’s alright, I’ve been bringing it up in therapy and have been learning how to handle it better.”

“She also suggested this trip.” Link mentioned. Cole rose an eyebrow, much how like Rhett does.

“Oh, so you didn’t come to see us then, ya’ little traitor.” Rhett laughed. They sat around for about another hour before they finally decided to head to Rhett’s Mom’s. It was when they were walking back towards the car when a 4-wheeler caught his eye. It was chained to Cole’s porch and looked like it was in need of some TLC.

“Hey, when did you get a 4-wheeler?” Rhett asked, pointing to the dark green vehicle.

“Oh, Ol’ Reliable over there? I’ve had her for about a year now. I bought her off of Johnny down the road. I know she doesn’t look like much, but she’s been a good one.” Rhett suddenly had an idea. His therapist had told him to do something special with Link and he thought that maybe a ride down their old trail would be just the thing.

“Can I take her for a spin?” Cole chuckled.

“Sure if you want. You remember the old trail, right?” Rhett nodded.

“Like the back of my hand.” Rhett looked over to Link with a soft smile.

“I thought you said it would only be a few minutes.” Link commented, closing the rental car’s door.

“I did, but when’s the last time we took a ride together?”

“But your Mom. She’ll freak if we’re not there by-”

“Can we just forget about schedules for a bit? That’s all we do at home is abide by a schedule. We’re off for an entire two weeks, alright? Let’s embrace it. Let’s call Mom and tell her we’ll be a bit late and enjoy some time together on our old trail and forget about all this bull crap.” Link thought for a moment before returning Rhett’s smile.

“Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re sure you’re not upset?” Rhett asked his mother over the phone.

“Upset at you over wantin’ to spend some time with Link? Why would I be, honey? You go enjoy your time together. I’ll have dinner waitin’ for ya when you get here.”

“Alright, Mom. Thanks. I love you.”

“Love you too, honey. Be careful.”

“Alright. Bye.”

“Bye baby.” Rhett ended the call with his Mom and walked over to Link who was already setting on the back seat of the 4-wheeler.

“I take it I’m drivin’ then?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah. Never could drive these things right.” Link replied as Rhett straddled the vehicle, getting a feel of how to change the gears.

“You change with your feet or hand?” Rhett asked Cole as he handed him the keys.

“Hand. Also, the breaks are brand new and are a little sticky so watch out for that.” Rhett held up his thumb and started her up, revving the engine a couple of times. He suddenly felt Link wrap his arms around his middle, snuggling up as close as he could to his lover.

“Awww,” Cole cooed.

“Hush.” Rhett deadpanned, putting the 4-wheeler in gear and driving off. They had to ride on the main road for a bit to get to the trail, but thankfully they didn’t have to be on it too long. The trail started a bit rough as if no one had bee through it in years but then eased up towards the top, allowing Link to sit comfortably against Rhett. Towards the bottom of the trail, they saw a heard of white-tailed deer grazing in a field nearby. Rhett pulled over in a wide spot and turned off the ATV, pulling Link into his arms as the sun began to sit. He kissed the crown of Link’s head and held him tight, watching as the deer continued to eat.

“I love you.” Link whispered. Rhett held him tighter, the open field turning a deep orange from the setting sun.

“I love you too,” Rhett replied. They sat there and watched the sunset, curled in each other’s arms as the deer retreated back into the forest for the night. The light breeze blowing through their hair as the smell of distant honey suckles danced under their noses. This was exactly what Rhett needed. A quiet moment with just him and Link, away from the black mirrors and putrid words. He was with Link, the love of his life… and that’s all that matters.


End file.
